A new life
by akte86
Summary: A new life for Addison post divorce. One day Addison meets a nice guy in the park and after that fate crosses their ways. It's my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

After long and tiring shift in the hospital Addison's only wish was to return home. Few weeks ago she bought an apartment in the building near the hospital.

The way to her house from hospital was through little park and Addison often chose to walk to work and this evening was so warm that she walked home.

She was halfway through the park when she heard some noise in the bushes. She was frightened especially that the tall well-build man stood opposite her. She didn't know what to do so she stood there frozen.

Sorry. I know that I frightened you – his voice was soft and calm.

Never mind, I didn't expect anyone here at this hour.

I could tell the same – he approach her and she saw his face in the light of the moon – I'm Nick.

I'm Addison. Nice to meet you.

Same but what such a beautiful woman do in this park alone? You aren't scared?

No. I walk here very often. I live nearby and work in Seattle Grace Hospital.

So you are a doctor. Not only pretty but also smart. I am a banker and I am here now because I wanted to be alone for awhile and think.

So I won't disturb you – she began to move away but he grabbed her arm – Wait! Let me walk you off – after thinking it over she accepted and they walked to her home.

It's here. Thanks

No I thank you and once again I am sorry for frightened you.

And once again never mind. Good Bye – when she wanted to go away he took her hand and looked her in the eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. The kiss was short and sweet and Addie felt like she was burning inside. When he pulled away he once again looked her in the eyes and she smiled and opened the door.

I hope that we'll meet again – and with this he disappeared in the darkness


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for revives. Mony19 you are right. My Addison also wouldn't allow strangers kiss her. I don't know why I wrote it like that maybe because I was bored diuring my philosophy classes. Here is the next chapter. It's little Addie's and Nick's pov, some Maddison and some drama which will do some change in their life's.

I don't own any of Grey's characters.

* * *

After taking quick shower, Addison Got to bed hoping to quickly fall asleep but previous events disturbed her sleep. She was tossing an turning all night thinking about this strange man she met in the park.

_How could I be so stupid?_ – she thought – _I let complete stranger kiss me?! Stupid, Stupid Stupid. I behave like horny teenager!!!!_

When she finally had fallen asleep image of her and Nick played in her dreams.

She woke up much earlier than she had to so she took long cold shower hoping to sober her thoughts before going to work.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other site of the city Nick was also thinking about their meeting but he was also thinking about his life in particular. He was fascinated by her beauty but on the other hand he only recently became a widower and father of a newborn baby boy who he has to take care of.

His wife died two months ago after terrible car accident and his son was born three months early and had to stay on the NICU. However the woman from the park, Addison, didn't want to escape his mind. He wanted to meet her again even only to look into her eyes. She had such beautiful eyes. He couldn't tell if they were blue, green or gray or mix of all three. He was so mesmerized by those eyes that he kissed her. KISSED HER!!!! How could he kiss strange woman who he met in the park so soon after his wife's death??!! He couldn't understand his own behavior.

* * *

Few days later Addison tried to concentrate on her work and patients but found it very difficult. Everything was pissing her off and she tried hard not to snap at anyone.

She was standing by the nurses station filling her charts when suddenly she felt someone's hand on her back. When she turned around she saw Mark Sloane grinning at her.

_What do you want Mark?_ – she tried to stay calm

_Nice to see you to Addie. I thought that maybe we can grab some lunch together._

_Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm working_ – she said smiling sarcastically.

_Don't be like that. We could eat something and maybe later find an on-call room_ – he winked suggestively

_Mark!! When will you understand that I'm done with you??!!_

_Add…_

_Don't!!!! Leave me alone!!! I don't want you!!!_ – she cut him off and went the other way.

* * *

It was once again nice and warm evening which was strange in Seattle. Nick just finished visiting his son in Mercy West Hospital. His doctors said that little boy can go home any day now and Nick was petrified because he didn't know how to look after his son. He knew that little Jack needed special care cause he was a preemie and Nick didn't want to hurt him.

_It's enough that he doesn't have his loving mother. He doesn't need such failure of a father like me. I must do whatever I can so he can be healthy and happy baby. _– Nick was walking in the park thinking what he has to do in order to prepare himself and his house for Jack's arrival.

He was deep in his thoughts but something caught his attention.

* * *

Addison finished her work early and checked on her patients before going home.

When she went outside the hospital it was already dark but she didn't have her car so she had to walk through the park.

She crossed the street between the hospital and the park and was about to go the shortest way to her home when suddenly someone shut her mouth with his hand.

_Be quiet and maybe I won't hurt you_ – the man who stood behind her had a strong grip on her and tried to pull at her jacket. Addison was terrified cause she knew what was going to happen. The man grabbed her arm hard and pulled her to the ground near the bushes. He tried to yank her skirt up and it was than that she was able to try and scream for help.

_I told you to shut the hell up_ – the man was furious. He silenced her by hitting her hard in the stomach with his knee. Addison only felt dull pain and everything turned black.

When Nick heard screams he run trying to check where it came from. He ran as fast as he could and after few meters he saw big, well-build man laying on the ground above screaming women.

I told you to shut the hell up – the man was furious. He silenced her by hitting her hard in the stomach with his knee. When Nick heard that and saw the man hitting this poor woman he thought that he must do something. He hid behind the tree and waited for a good opportunity to attack the man.

The man was about to rip Addison's clothes when Nick attacked him from behind. They fought few minutes but Nick eventually was able to scare the man away. When he regained some strength he went to check on that man's victim. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Addison. The woman he couldn't stop thinking about laid on the ground in front of him. Her clothes were half – ripped and dirty. She had some bruises on her face and arms and what worried him the most she was unconscious.

Little thinking about everything he took her in his arm and run to the hospital.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Thanks to those who are reading my story and for your comments. I had a few ideas for this chapter so it may be a little chaotic. I hope you would like it though. If you have any ideas for this fic or you woudl like it to go any specific way please tell me. I have some ideas for the next 2 maybe 2 chapters but I will gladly read your suggestions.

* * *

It was one of not many peaceful nights at Seattle Grace. Bailey was just filling some charts in the ER when a very terrified man rushed through the door with a woman in his arms.

When he ran through the ER's door he started to search someone to help him.

- I need a doctor here!! – when Bailey heard him she rushed to his side. When she saw who he was carrying in his arms she gasped.

- What happened? And who are you?

- I'm Nick. Nick Davis and I found her in the park. She was attacked by some bastard who tried to rape her. I was able to pull him off of her but he hit her in the stomach with his knee. When I checked on her after he ran off she was unconscious. – Nick wanted to give the doctor as much information as he could in order to help Addison – I met her in that park few days ago. She told me she is a doctor in this hospital.

- That's right. That's dr Addison Montgomery our head of neonatal. – Bailey guided him to an exam room where Nick put Addison on a bed – I'm sorry but you must wait outside. It will be best if you'll go to a waiting room.

- Will you at least tell me if she is all right?

- I don't know that right now and I'm very sorry but you aren't her family so I can't give you any information.

- I understand that but I only want to know if she will be all right.

- Right now I can't tell you anything. We will run some tests and than I'll ask our Chief of Surgery.

- When she wakes up can I see her for a few minutes? You can ask her and she will decide.

- I'll see what I can do but now I must check on her. – with that Bailey closed the door to the exam room and left Nick outside.

- Ok people I want an ultrasound to check for any internal bleeding, x-ray of her chest and stomach and standard blood tests. I want them as fast as possible GO! – Bailey gave orders to nurses and interns who were already attending to Addison checking her bruises, hooking up IV's and taking blood samples. – Page the Chief he would want to know about it.

Some time later Richard met with Bailey in one of x-rays room.

- What do we have?

- Richard it's Addison. She was brought awhile ago after failed rape attempt.

- What?! – Richard was shocked – When, Where, Who … - he wasn't able to cohered his thoughts.

- Calm down. She was brought by some guy. He tells that he saw her in the park attacked by some bastard. He fought him and brought her here. She was hit in the stomach and was unconscious. I've done some tests and x-rays and everything looks good but she didn't wake up since she was brought.

- Shit I warned her so many times about walking through that park but she is so stubborn. I want to see her Bailey.

- Chief there's one more thing it's that guy Davis.

- He brought her in?

- Yes. He said that he met her before and he wants to see her or to give him some information about her. I told him that we give information only to families but he's waiting al along.

- First I want to check on Addie than I'll talk to him. – he rushed to Addison's room.

When they arrived to her room Alex was checking her stats and IV's.

- Karev, how is she? – Richard was eager for information

- She seems all right. Her bp is normal, x-rays came clear, ultrasound didn't show any internal bleeding. However she is still unconscious or asleep it's hard to tell.

- Ok thanks. Does she get any meds?

- Yeah we gave her something for the pain through the IV but I don't think that it caused her condition – in that moment Addison begun to stir.

- Addie… Addison wake up. Wake up and look at me Addie – Richard encouraged her and Bailey immediately checked her pulse and bp – Chief she is very weak.

- I don't want to say anything but dr Montgomery worked practically for 96 hours without a break. – Alex wasn't sure if he should give out his boss but it was for her own good.

- Damit! I told her to go home yesterday – Richard began to get angry

- She went to an on-call room to rest but was paged to the ER not so long after.

- Ok I'll talk to her later when she will be in better shape. Now we must admit some fluids and nourishments into her. – Although Addison was indeed very weak she heard their conversation and knew that Richard was right

- Rich… Richard – she said weakly trying to open her eyes – what happened?

- Addie don't you remember anything? – Richard was afraid that she hit her head and they didn't perform a CT before

- I… I was going home through the park and… and some… someone grabbed me. He… he was bigger and stronger. I tried to fight but couldn't. He pulled me to the ground and shut my… my mouth. When he tried to rip my cloths I screamed but he hit me hard and everything went black. He… he… ra… raped me – memories were painful. Addison begun to gasp for breath.

- Addison – Richard said firmly but she was too shaken - Addie listen to me – he said more forcefully taking her habds in his – you are safe. He didn't – it was hard to tell it even if he knew she wasn't abused – he didn't rape you.

- What? But there was nobody there. Richard please don't do this to me. Don't try to protect me

- I'm not trying to protect you Addie. There was a man in the park who heard your scream and saved you. He brought you here unconscious.

- I… I can't believe. I don't believe you – Addison shouted

- Addison does name Davis, Nick Davis tell you anything? – seeing as her friend was struggling Bailey thought that if she remember the man who brought her as he said she will believe them

- No – Addison quickly answered but than she thought the name over. She heard it somewhere but wasn't able to remember where. Than she remembered the man from the park, Nick. – wait I met a guy named Nick few days prior in the park but I don't know if it's him.

- He says that he met you in the park before, he knows your name and that you work here as a doctor – Bailey told her friend

- Gosh, we met in the park. He scared me because he was hid by a tree it was dark and I was deep in my own thoughts. He then said ho sorry he was and that he didn't know that someone was in the park at this hour and offered to walk me home. I agreed and we talked a bit. – She didn't want to revel the part with the kiss. – is he here? I must thank him. I own him maybe even my life.

- Yes, he is here. He asked about you and very much wanted to get any information about you condition. He also asked me to ask you permission of his visit in your room.

- Yes Miranda I would like to meet him and thank him in person.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews and favs. I didn't expected such interest. So there's the next chapter. It's short, but i didn't know if conversation between Addison and Nick should be long. I hope you would like it and I give me some very useful reviews.

* * *

**After exiting Addison's room, Miranda went to the waiting room In se****arch of Nick. She found him sitting in a chair alone. **

**- ekhm Mr. Davis?**

** - Yes? How is She? Is She awake?**

** - Yes, Addison is awake. I talked to her and she's asking for you. She wants to thank you in person.**

** - Thank you! I'm so grateful you told her I'm here. Can I see her now?**

** - Yes fallow me. **

**They went upstairs to Addison's room. Miranda only showed Nick Addison's room and disappeared into the halls.**

**Nick stood in front of the door for a few seconds. Finally he dared to knock.**

** - Come in – he heard small voice**

** - Hi, I hope I'm not disturbing?**

** - Hey. No you are not. Please come in. – Nick came inside and awkwardly searched for something to sot on or a safe place to stay. **

– **Nick, if I remember correctly right? – Nick nodded**** – you may sit on my bed. Unfortunately there aren't any chairs here.**

** - Thanks. How are you filling? – Nick sat on the edge of the bed and searched her face for any signs of pain.**

** - I'm good. I've got same bruises and scratches but that's all. I… - Nick cut her of**

** - That's good. I'm glad to hear it – he smiled at her and Addison smiled back.**

** - Nick I don't know how to thank you. If you wouldn't been there I don't know if I would have been alive right now – she had tears in her eyes. Nick grabbed her hand gently and said**

** - Fortunately nothing had happened. I hope that cops will catch that bastard.**

** - I doubt that but who knows.**

** - There was a short silence between them when Nick saw that Addison was silently crying.**

** - Hey, what's up? – he squeezed her hand**

** - I… I don't know. It's just… just that… - Addison gasped for breath between sobs. Nick firmly grabbed her shoulders and slightly shaked her.**

** - Addison, Addison listen to me. You could've been raped, I know that but you weren't. You are safe now in this hospital where your friends will take good care of you. I know that you will remember that night for a log time but you should also remember that you were lucky. **

** - Be.. because you were there – she sobbed – I… wouldn't be so… so luc… lucky if not you.**

** - Yes I was there, but YOU were brave enough to scream for help. If you wouldn't done that I wouldn't have known that you were in danger. – He didn't know if he should do that but he got closer to her and hugged her. Addison automatically rested her head on his shoulder. **

**They stayed like that for awhile when Nick felt Addison's breathing got slower and saw that she had fallen asleep. He laid her gently on the pillows and brushed some hair from her face. Only then he noticed that she had few bruises on her checks but in spite of that she looked breathtaking for him. **

**After watching Addison for a few minutes, Nick checked his watch and saw that it was very late and he should for once probably let her rest and secondly he was supposed to take Jack home in the morning so he went to the nearby nurses station for something to write her a message. **

**He left leaving a piece of paper on her nightstand. It said:**

_**Addison, remember that it wasn't your fault and that you have people around you who care**__** (I saw your friend's protectiveness of you). I also know that maybe they won't be able to understand your feelings but I was there and I saw what you went through so if you would like to talk, call me. 345-445-56-72**_

_**-----Nick-----**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! So the next chapter is up. It's the longest so far. I'd like to read some reviews so please write them!!!!

* * *

Three days later Addison was ready to go home. Honestly, she was ready the next morning after the accident but Richard wanted to make sure that she is resting.

-So, I hope you will take good care of yourself Addie – said Richard

-Yes Sir – she mockingly saluted and they both laughed. After awhile Richard stood up from behind his desk and hugged Addison.

-Now seriously, take good care of yourself. Rest, have some fun and come back in a week fresh and ready for work.

-Ok Richard, I get that you will squeeze everything out of me when I'm back. – she smirked

-Oh shush you – he playfully smacked her butt. – You know I love you like a daughter

-I know and appreciate that. I'll go now and leave you to the hospital's hell – she smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Nick was struggling with taking care of his son, cooking, cleaning and doing some paperwork when Jack was asleep 'cause he had to make money for them.

First days after bringing Jack home were hectic. Nick was left alone with feedings, diaper changing's and all that jazz. And every time his little son cried he was terrified that he done something wrong.

* * *

Addison cleaned her apartment, rearranged her books and CD's, did a bunch of laundry and ironing and rechecked her wardrobe. She thought the week off will give her time to do that all but she didn't suspect she'll do it in three days.

She was sitting in her living room thinking of something to do. When she sat like that alone, memories of the accident flooded through her mind. She was considering calling Nick but had shaken that thought of thinking she's pathetic.

Nick was really exhausted. He didn't sleep much in the past week and Jack was more and more demanding of his attention.

Today the little boy was especially unsettled. He was crying his head off and refused to eat his formula. And to top that the only place he wanted to be were his fathers arms so Nick was stuck. He didn't know what to do and was more and more frustrated with his son's cries. He packed Jack's diaper bag, strapped Jack into his stroller and went outside. He was walking for a good hour in the park when he stood in front of the familiar building. He started to consider asking Addison for help. After all she was neonatologist, as her friend said, so maybe she will tell him how to take care of Jack. As if on clue Jack started crying hard and kicking his legs in the stroller.

-Nick came inside the building but was stopped by a guard.

-Excuse me, can I help you?

-Yeah, I'm looking for someone.

-Yes?

-Her name is dr Montgomery, Addison

-Yes, she lives here, but I can't let you in. I can call upstairs and ask her thought.

-Ok, thanks.

Addison was caching up on some medical journal when her door phone rang.

-Hello?

-Good morning Dr Montgomery am I bothering you?

-Good morning Philip and no you are not. What's up?

-There's someone here for you. Can I let him in?

-Who is it Phill?

-Just a minute Doc. What's your name?

-Nick Davis

-He says, his name's Nick Davis, ma'am. – Addison's thoughts ran through her mind _What the hell?!_

-You can let him in Phill, thank you.

Nick stood in front of her door thinking if he should knock but Jack's cries were so loud that Addison heard it and opened the door.

-Hey – she was frozen when she saw Nick with a stroller and a crying newborn.

-Hi, I know that I probably shouldn't come here and bother you but I didn't know what to do anymore. – he came inside and untapped Jack from the stroller and took him in his arms – this is Jack, my son. He's crying like that whole morning and I don't know what to do. And I know that you are a neonatologyst, so I thought

-It's ok. Let me see him – Addison cut him off.

She took Jack in her arms and swayed him. He didn't stop crying and was furiously kicking his little legs. Addison laid him on the couch and gently laid her hand on his tummy and started massaging it. Nick stood on the side and watched her every move. He couldn't believe that she was so natural around the baby and knew exactly what to do.

After awhile Jack has settled down and stopped crying. He was gazing at the new face in front of him and cooed at Addison.

-You can come here you know – Addison said to Nick

-Yeah. It's so amazing. I couldn't calm him in so long and you did it in a few minutes.

-I have a lot of experience. And this little one here has a simple colic so tummy massage helped a lot – she smiled at him – I know that for a new parents that can be a little hard.

-Yeah, especially when you are a man and on your own – Nick said

-Oh – Addison didn't know what to say and what he meant.

-My wife, she died two months ago after the car accident. Jack was born through the emergency c-section three months early. I brought him home a week ago.

-Nick, I'm so sorry about your wife – she looked at Jack – but Jack is perfectly fine. He is very active and happy baby and you need a little more experience and you will be a perfect dad.

-Thanks but as you can see I didn't know about a stupid colic.

-Everyone is green in the beginning – she smiled

-Maybe you are right.

-They were silent for a moment when Nick realized that Jack didn't eat since around 2 a.m.

-Addison, can I have a favor?

-What s it?

-Jack, he didn't eat since the night. He refused to eat I didn't want to force him.

-Do you have a formula?

-Yeah – he gave her a pack of formula and a bottle

-I'll be right back – she went to the kitchen and prepared the bottle for Jack – here – she gave the bottle to Nick who took it and tried to feed his son.

-Try sitting on the couch and lay him on your lap so his tummy isn't squeezed.

-Ok – Nick repositioned his son and gave him a bottle

-Jack started sucking hungrily and in a few minutes he emptied the bottle.

-Now lay him across your shoulder and burp him – Nick did as said and soon Jack was fast asleep with his little head on his father's shoulder.

-I bet that you didn't eat properly since you have him home – Addison said after awhile

-Yeah, but please don't bother yourself. We are on our way anyway

-It's not a problem. I'm actually hungry myself so I'll go prepare something. – she got up from the couch and went to the kitchen.

When they ate, Addison went to wash the dishes and Nick collapsed on the couch. Sleep depravation was hard to fight. When Addison come back from the kitchen she saw Nick asleep on the couch with Jack on his chest but the little boy was fully awake and tried to gain his father's attention. Addison smiled at the picture before her and reached for Jack

-Come on little guy, your dad needs to rest so we will hang out for awhile - She took Jack to her bedroom to not disturb Nick.

Babysitting Jack, Addison didn't noticed that it was already dark outside. When she looked at the clock it was 8 p.m. She went to the leaving room and saw still sleeping Nick. She didn't feel comfortable with a strange man in her house but on the other hand she knew what it is to be sleep deprived. She thought that Jack should be bathed, fed and put to bed but she didn't know if she is able to bath him in her tub. She thought for a minute and undressed Jack leaving only his diaper. She put him in the stroller and went to her bathroom. There she undressed herself and entered the tub. When she was sure that the water was warm enough she took Jack removing his diaper and laid him on her bended legs. She carefully washed him and then wrapped a soft and warm towel around them. In the bedroom she dressed Jack and herself and tucking him safely in her bed she went to prepare him a bottle.

After being fed Jack immediately fall asleep. Addison covered him with the blanked she found in his bag and went to check on Nick who she also covered with a blanked and went to sleep herself.

The next morning Nick woke up and didn't know where he was. He looked around but he didn't recognize the place. He started to search for his son when he heard women's voice in the other room. When the door opened he saw Addison with Jack wrapped in a blanket. She was holding empty bottle after feeding the baby.

-Hey, I hope we didn't wake you.

-Hey, no you didn't. Addison I'm so sorry I don't know when I fell asleep and left you with him.

-It's ok. I know how it is when you don't get much sleep. Every time I would like to catch on sleep the moment my head hits the pillows my pager starts beeping.

-But I feel terrible anyway.

-Don't. You helped me in the park and I own you so if you need help with Jack again just call me or come here. If I'm not in the hospital I'll gladly help – she smiled.

-Thanks. So maybe you will consider going with us to the park someday?

-It'd be great.- she gave Jack to Nick and the two went home leaving Addison.

Three hours later Addison's phone beeped signaling new message. It was fro Nick.

_We will be in the park in 15 minutes so if U want to come we will be glad –Nick and Jack—_

Addison smiled to herself and went to the park.


	6. Chapter 6

I know it was long since last update, but I was busy.

I hope you will like this chapter.

Action is moved forward by 6 months.

* * *

Addison and Nick became close friends during the past half a year. They spend much time hanging out. Sometimes Addison even stayed in Nick's house for the night when they watched movies and she had to be at the hospital early.

Jack got really attached to Addison. She was his favorite play buddy. Jack was now 8 months old and was starting to stand on his own. He was very happy baby who babbled a lot.

Tonight was one of their usual evenings when they would meet for moves and pizza simply talking and relaxing with each other. Nick picked Jack up from daycare and they went to SGH to pick up Addison. Nick was approaching the nurse's station when Jack started to wriggle in his arms.

- What's up buddy?

Jack wriggled more and pointed his little finger to the left where stood Addison talking with some other doctor

- -iiii!!! – Jack shouted. He lately started to recognize them and calling them with syllables.

- Oh, yes Jackie, that's your Addie – Nick smiled, especially that Addison noticed them and walked their way.

- Hey there. I didn't expect you so early.

- Sorry – said Nick giving her a quick peck in the cheek – I see you can't go yet?

- No – Addison pouted – I've got another half an hour – she was cut off by Jack jumping from Nick's arms to hers

- Di!! – he hugged her neck tightly and gave her a sloppy kiss.

- Hey buddy – Addison hugged him back – you should go with your daddy cause Addie has to work – she tried to give him back to Nick but Jack clutched her lab coat

- No!! Di!!

- You won't let me go will you huh? – Addison laughed and Jack nodded

- O-kay. Let's go to my office. If they will need me, they will page me.

Fortunately for them Addison didn't get paged and they went to Nick's.

Nick was making dinner for Jack while Addison was playing with the little boy in the living room. After awhile she got up form the couch and went into the kitchen.

- Need some help?

- No thanks though.

- Maybe I should order pizzas for us?

- No, just sit down Addie and relax. I'll make something for us tonight.

After feeding and bathing Jack they tucked him in bed and Jack demanded that Addison read him a story. Addison sit in a chair near Jack's crib and Nick was in the doorway.

- Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes – he said and went downstairs.

When Jack was fast asleep Addison went downstairs and gasped. In the living room was a table set for two with candles, roses and a soft music playing in the background.

- Nick what is this all?

- It's our anniversary – he smiled at her

- What?! – Addison was confused

- Today is a six month mar from the day we first met – he told her softly wrapping his arms around her waist.

- You remembered that? – Addison was touched

- Yeah. But let's just eat and enjoy ourselves shall we?

After eating, they sat on the couch.

- Nick, I feel very stupid that you remembered and fixed that all and I didn't

- Addie, don't ok? – he gently stroked her cheek – I wanted to do something special for you and tonight just felt right. I didn't want you to feel bad – He wanted to tell her that he likes her and thought that this was a good moment so he squeezed her hand and looked her deeply in the eyes – I wanted to tell you that for some time now. I like you very much Addie, you are my best friend and I don't know if I felt like that around anyone else even Jack's mother.

- Nick…

- No, let me finish. I won't tell you that I love you and I won't expect you to do the same but I would like to tell you this in the future.

- Oh my. Nick I like you a lot too. When we met I was on a rocky way in my life. Although I had friends in the hospital I couldn't confide in them. And then I met you and we became friends.

- But…

- But you aren't ready for a relationship – Nick finished for her

- Nick, you know how messed up my life was.

- Yes, I know but in the past six months I met a beautiful, carrying and strong women. I know you've been hurt a lot in the past but I want you to trust me. I know it might be difficult but let's try. Together.

Their heads got closer and their lips met conjoining their worlds.

The next morning Nick woke up and looked at Addison sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled at the sight and kissed her shoulder.

- Morning – he said sweetly

- Hmm morning – She was half asleep

- I hope you have the day off

- Nope, I've got to be in at 8

- Ops – Nick said innocently and Addison watched the clock which said 10am

- Holy shit! I'm 2 hours late, Richard will kill me – she tried to jump out of bed but Nick held her tight by the waist – Nick I have to go

- Call in sick – he said

- You are kidding right? – he shook his head – aren't you supposed to be at work?

- I've got the day off – he smirked

- I see. So you planed this didn't you? You planed to get me to bed – she was fooling around with him

- No. I planed the dinner and I planed to tell you what I told you but You getting into my bed was a nice bonus - he smirked again and she hit him with a pillow.

- You'd better watch your words mister – she wanted to hit him again but he rolled on top of her holding her tight.

- Hmm it feels good

- What??

- This. Laughing in bed, fooling around. Being together – he smiled before kissing her softly but passionately.

- They were interrupted by Jack crying from the other room.

- Your son is awake

- But he likes you better – Nick pouted

- No he doesn't

- Yes, he does – Nick smiled at her

- Oh you own me – she rolled out of bed and went to check on Jack

Addison changed Jack's diaper and his clothes and went downstairs where Nick was making breakfast.

- Addie your cell is ringing constantly

- Shit, that's probably Richard. If he fires me you are dead – she gave him a glare – Hello?

- Addie, finally, I was worried something happened

- No Richard. I'm not feeling so well and probably slept through the phone.

- Is it serious?

- No, I don't think so

- Ok. You have a weekend off so take care of yourself

- Ok Richard, thank you.

- That was good – Nick wrapped his arms around her

- Shut up – Addison kissed him

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**After giving Jack his ****breakfast Addison was doing the dishes Chile Nick prepared coffee for them. **

**-**** I know that I told Richard I'm sick but I'll have to go to the hospital for a while today.**

**- Do you really have to? I thought that when you told him you're sick we'll spend the day together. **

**- And we will. But I have a few patients that I need to check on. I'll be an hour tops. – she was interrupted by Nick's cell.**

**- It's my boss. I'll be right back – he said and walked out of the kitchen.**

**Meanwhile Addison took Jack to his room and dressed him. They were in Nick's bedroom and Addison was making the bed and Jack was 'helping' her. **

**- What do you say, buddy, for a walk in the park? – she said picking him up and setting on the bed.**

**- Diiii – he gurgled hopefully**

**- Yes, I'll go with you and Daddy. Maybe we'll get ice-cream, hm? – the little boy started giggling and clapping his little hands. **

**In that moment Nick walked into the room. He looked defeated but smiled when he saw his son in a fit of giggles. **

**- What are you laughing for? – he said sitting next to Jack and Addison**

**- We agreed to go to the park and maybe eat ice-cream, how about that?**

**- It's great idea – he said but you could feel his sadness.**

**- What is it? – Addison asked**

**- Nothing**

**- Don't give me that. I see that your mood changed after talking with your boss. What happened?**

**- He said I have to go for a financial conference in Washington.**

**- Ok, and what's so sad about it?**

**- The conference is a week long and then I have to meet with some of our partners so I'll be there for at least two weeks. It wouldn't be so bad but they won't provide me a daycare for Jack and I can't take him with me for the meetings.**

**- Ok, so we have to think about some solution. **

**- We?**

**- Yes, we. When you have to go?**

**- Tomorrow.**

**- So we have whole day to think something up. **

**Few hours later they were in the park. They had a little fun with Jack on the swings and the sling. Nick prepared a picnic basket so now they were sited under the big oak and having a snack. **

**Addison was feeding Jack with some fruits and the little boy snuggled close to her and was trying to give her a sloppy kiss. **

**-**** I think I have an idea – Addison said after awhile**

**- What idea?**

**- You will go for your conference and this little cuddly bear will stay with me, what do you say Jack, will you stay with Addie when Daddy has to work? – she asked the boy.**

**- Diii – Jack hugged her**

**- Addison, no, I can't agree with that.**

**- But why? I'll gladly take care of Jack.**

**- No, it's to long. I don't want to cause you problems.**

**- But you're not causing me any problems. If it were a problem I wouldn't suggest it. **

**- But you have to work also.**

**- The month is almost over and as far as I know I worked past my 80 hours limit. **

**- Addison I don't wont you to have a leave of absence because of Jack.**

**- I won't. I'll go to the hospital but I won't be on-call.**

**- I don't know. It's very sweet of you to take care of Jack but on the other hand I know that looking after him isn't a piece of cake so I don't want you to be worked up.**

**- Ok, we won't decide right away. When you will drive me to the hospital I'll talk to Richard about me working only 8 hours a day for the next two weeks and for Jack to stay in hospital daycare in the meantime. If he will let me do that, and I'm pretty sure he will, we will think about the rest, ok?**

**- But…**

**- No buts, I want Jack to stay with me – she leaned and kissed him softly. **

**When Addison arrived at the hospital she went straight to Richard office.**

**-**** Hello, Patricia, is Richard in his office?**

**- Hello, Addison, no he was paged to the OR awhile ago. Did you need something?**

**- Yes, I need to talk with him. But could you check my hour limitation for this month?**

**- Yes, just a minute – she typed something on her computer – Addison you worked 100 hours this month. It's twenty past your limit so you can't be on-call for the rest of the month. **

**- Ok, I supposed that I was past my limit and it's good because my friend needs a favor so I need to work for 8 hours a day for the next two weeks and I think that in this circumstances Richard will oblige.**

**- I'm sure of it. He is very protective of you, you know? When you didn't show up this morning he was very worried. **

**- I know. He yelled at me by phone. I'll talk to him. I have to check on some of my patients in the NICU so will you page me when Richard will be free?**

**- Of course. I'll page you as fast as he'll show here.**

**- Thanks Patricia. **

**Addison was checking on one of the newborns when Richard appeared in the doorway of NICU.**

**-**** You know that I would like to put you on time out right now?**

**- Jesus Richard you scared me to death – she said startled**

**- Sorry but it's true. I was out of my mind this morning. Why didn't you call me?**

**- I'm very sorry Richard. I think that I'll tell you the truth. I wasn't sick. I just overslept but when you called I panicked. **

**- You thought I will punish you for oversleeping?**

**- No, it's not like that. You remember Nick?**

**- The Guy who prevented your rape? Yeah I remember him.**

**- We became good friends since then and we spend much time together. Yesterday I was in his apartment and he made a special dinner. He said that it was 6 months since we meet and that he likes me a lot and I think that I like him too. **

**- Addie, I'm glad that you are finally happy. If I reckon correctly I saw him a few times in the hospital. Does he have a baby?**

**- Yes, that was him. He has a little boy, Jack. His wife died during emergency c-section after car accident. When we met Jack was 2 months old. And you could see them here because they often are picking me up from work and we hang out together.**

**- I'm very happy for you. But Patricia said that you wanted something form me?**

**- Yes, that's right. You know Nick has to go on some conference to Washington and then meet with some of his clients so he will be out of town for two weeks. He can't take Jack with him and doesn't have anyone who could take care of him.**

**- So you want to take that boy?**

**- Yes, I would like to but I need to work 8 hours a day for that time and I would need a place in hospital daycare for him. I know it's much to ask but this little boy is very attached to me and I love him very much.**

**- Patricia told me that you asked her for your limits this month and that you are 20 hours past that limit so I don't see a problem if you will work less hours for the last two weeks. As for the day care I'll see if they will take one more child but I think it won't be a problem also. **

**- Thank you Richard. You don't know how much it means for me. **

**- I see it's important for you. You wouldn't ask otherwise. – he hugged her – when will you need that daycare?**

**- Tomorrow. Sorry it's so soon but they called Nick this morning.**

**- That's ok. Tomorrow morning you can bring Jack to the daycare.**

**- Thanks again Richard. I'll call Nick and tell him right away cause he was very worried about Jack and that conference.**

**- I'm glad I was able to help you. But remember that when you will start thinking about that man seriously you will tell me, ok?**

**- I promise. **

**-**** Hello?**

**- Hi, Nick, It's me.**

**- Who me? – he asked playfully.**

**- Very funny, if you are like that I'll hang up…**

**- No! I was only joking. What's up? When you will be free?**

**- I need half an hour. I'm waiting for results of one of my patients. **

**- Ok, so we can pick you up in 30 minutes?**

**- That would be great, thanks. And I have good news.**

**- What?**

**- Jack is staying with me for the next two weeks.**

**- Addison, I told you that you shouldn't change your schedule for me.**

**- But I didn't change anything. I'm past my 80 hours limit so Richard wouldn't allow me to work more this month anyway. And he agreed to place Jack in hospital daycare for that time. So you don't have to worry about anything. We will ménage somehow.**

**- Ok, I surrender. So I suppose that we should pack Jack's think cause you live near the hospital and it will be easier for you, hm?**

**- I didn't think about it but you are right. I'll need his crib and highchair, some cloths and diapers.**

**- Ok, so I'll go to my house right now and pack some of his thinks. Then we will pick you up and go to yours. I'll set everything up and maybe we will go to dinner? I need to leave early so it'll be good if Jack stay with you tonight.**

**- Ok, I'll be waiting for you. Bye**

**- Bye and I love you. – he hung up before she could reply. **


End file.
